episode 20
by ILuvMscl20
Summary: picks up where it left off.  jordanangela


Episode 20

Scene: Jordan's car. Picked up where it was left off.

Jordan starts kissing her but she pulls away.

Jordan: what's wrong?

**Angela:** Jordan did Brian write that letter?

-Silence-

**Angela**: I cant believe this, why would you-how could you- I believed you! You lied to me! And you weren't going to say anything. You were just going to keep on pretending that you wrote it, hoping I wouldn't find out.

-No one talked for a while-

**Angela**: Stop the car.

**Jordan**: What?

**Angela**: Stop the car now

Jordan stops the car. Angela gets out and starts to walk. Jordan gets out and runs after her.

**Jordan**: where are you going?

**Angela**: home

**Jordan**: let me drive you. I'm not letting you walk all the way home.

**Angela**: no

Jordan grabs her hand and turns her around.

**Jordan**: Angela…

Angela: WHAT!

Jordan: don't go.

Angela: why shouldn't I?

Jordan: he hesitates, Angela's just staring because I love you.

Angels: you-what?

Jordan pulls her closer to him.

Jordan: I love you. He says more confidently

Angela just stares at him, not able to say anything.

Jordan: I can't be without you.

Angela: VO This isn't happening.

Jordan: I didn't write that letter, the whole idea was just stupid. I just had no idea what to say. I tried to talk to you about it, but you wouldn't listen. I didn't-I didn't know what to do, I'm not good with words or whatever. So I had that brain kid, help me. But I meant every word in that, that letter. I wouldn't of given it too you if it wasn't true.

Angela: why didn't you tell me all of this before?

Jordan :I didn't think you cared what I had to say, every time I tried to talk to you I just, looked stupid or whatever. That's why I needed that letter to get your attention, so I could talk to you, and you would actually listen.

Angela: I…I don't know what to say

Jordan: say that you forgive me.

He pulls her closer

Angela: I –

He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, they get into his car, and drives to her house.

Angela: well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. With a huge uncontrollable smile.

They kiss, and he drives away.

Angela was already awake before her alarm went off. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Angela: VO I can't believe after all of this waiting, Jordan Catalono wants me. I never thought it would be possible. He loves me, me Angela Chase, "that one girl." Everything he said to me, made my body like shiver whenever I thought about it.

Patty: Angela! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!

Downstairs

Angela: Morning. She says smiling

Patty: hi dear, I'm guessing things went well with Jordan?

Angela: yep her smile got bigger at the mention of his name

Patty: well that's great, is he giving you a ride to school?

Angela: I don't think so, we really didn't discuss that

Graham: was there any discussing? Or was it just…

Angela: DAD! Gosh. I have to go to school

Bus stop

Angela: VO I was so busy thinking about Jordan last night, I didn't have a clue about what I was going to say to Brian. I'm actually dreading seeing him. I hope he's sick or something today.

Brian walks up ahead of Angela. She sighs and looks uncomfortable

Angela: Brian?

Brian: what is it chase?

Angela: um…about…last night…we-

Brian: I don't want to talk about it. Lets just forget it happened. You're with Jordan, that's all that matters.

Angela: but that's not all that matters.

Brian: its not?

Angela: no, things that are-

Jordan pulls up

Jordan: Angela?

Brian and Angela look at each other.

Jordan: want a ride?

Angela looks at Brian, he looks away, Angela hesitates and nod's

Jordan's Car

Angela gets in the car, and is greeted with a kiss. She quickly lets go because she can feel Brian looking at them. They start to drive.

Jordan: so Tino's having this party Friday, wanna come?

Angela: smiling sure

He kisses her again.

School

Angela goes to her locker lost in her thought about Jordan. Rickie sees her, and goes up to her.

**Rickie**: hey

Angela jumps by his sudden appearance. She was so deep in thought she forgot where she was.

**Angela**: smiles rickie! You scared me.

**Rickie**: I'm sorry, what are you so happy about?

**Angela**: you will not believe last night.

**Rickie**: what happened?

**Angela**: it was the most amazing thing. I was trying to talk to Jordan about-

**Rickie**: Jordan?

**Angela**: yeah who else would it be?

**Rickie**: oh, I just thought Brian…. or something

Angela: oh god. Brian. It was so horrible I felt so bad, he like confessed to me that he wrote the letter, then Jordan came, and I just left him…standing there it was so sad.

Rickie: poor Brian…but like...what happened with Jordan? Did you like confront him?

Angela: rickie...it was amazing. I was like yelling at him, and he wasn't saying anything. So I told him to stop the car, and I got out of the car and he came after me, and he told me he loved me, and he started saying these things, and it…was…just…

Rickie: that good huh? He said frowning

Angela: what's wrong?

Rickie: just…be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt again.

Angela: aww rickie, I don't know what I would do without you. Hugs him

Bell rings


End file.
